This invention relates to telephone dialing apparatus and more particularly to an abbreviated enhanced dialing apparatus and a method of dialing which is particularly adaptable for cellular telephone systems.
Over the past years great strides have been made in implementing the rapid dialing of telephone numbers. Thus, as one will understand, present modern systems utilize a dialing keypad consisting of a series of momentary operated dialing keys or switches. In conjunction with the keypad the telephone subset may incorporate either touch tone or pulse dialing to enable a rapid dialing sequence. Many telephone subsets also include memory systems whereby one can dial a telephone number by accessing separate memory keys or accessing a memory location via the keypad.